


Uni Problems

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uni is kicking reader's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Reader has had a long week at uni and Bucky tries to cheer her up.





	Uni Problems

You closed the door to your apartment and tossed your keys into the dish on the table before setting your bag down and collapsing onto the couch with a groan.  Today had been rough, between all the assignments and finals coming up you were just so stressed out.  You felt like sleeping for the rest of the semester.

Bucky came around the corner and saw you sitting on the couch rubbing your temples and knew that the day hadn’t gone well.  “Hey doll, rough day?”

“If I have to write another paper for any of my classes I may scream,” you said, he could hear how tired you were.

He sat down on the couch and pulled you onto his lap, “I’m sorry you had a rough day today.  Do you want something to eat?”

You shook your head, “No, not right now, but thanks.”  You snuggled closer to him, “I just want to sit right here and sleep.”

You began rubbing your back in soothing circles.  “What if we went out tonight?  It’s Friday, we could go see a movie and grab dinner.  That would be a good way to unwind after a stressful week.”

You had your eyes closed and you hummed, “That sounds lovely, what do you want to see?”

“How about that new superhero movie?  That one about the woman who comes from an island of women and fights in World War II.”  Bucky had heard you talking to a friend about it a few days prior and how much you wanted to see it.

“Sounds great, Buck.  But right now I just want to sleep off the day. Wake me before we leave.”  It didn’t take long before you drifted off to sleep in Bucky’s arms.

He woke you a few hours later and you got ready for date night.  The two of you grabbed a bite to eat first before getting tickets for the movie.  The two of you sat at the back of the theater together, sitting as close as you could with the armrests in the way.

Once the movie was over the two of you decided to walk home, arm in arm.  “What did you think of the movie?”

You looked up at him and smiled, feeling more relaxed than you had all week.  “I loved it, Buck.  Thank you for tonight, I really needed it.”

“Of course, I knew you needed a break with finals coming up and all the stress you’ve been under lately.  I’m glad I could be of service.”

The two of you made your way back to your apartment where you took a warm bath followed by a massage from Bucky.  When all was said in done you laid in Bucky’s arms and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
